Rogue et la nouvelle
by Marra13
Summary: Une jeune femme appelé Lorlana Karinial intègre Poudlard. Et c'est Rogue qui est chargé de lui présenter la maison Serpentard (ce qu'il fait plus ou moins). Au début, peu enclin à lui témoigner un quelconque intérêt malgré son passé mystérieux, Severus va vite se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. LES PERSONNAGES NE SONT PAS LES MIENS SAUF LORLANA KARINIAL.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau et, d'un coup de baguette magique, il ordonna à celle-ci de s'ouvrir. Le professeur Dumbledore apparut, ainsi qu'une jeune femme. Elle devait avoir 18 ans.  
-Bonsoir professeur Rogue. Je vous amène la nouvelle élève. Elle sera en sixième année à Serpentard. fit-il d'une voix distraite.  
Il rajouta :  
"Je vous laisse faire connaissance.  
Puis il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.  
Rogue ne dit rien et détailla la jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux aussi courts que les garçons et d'un noir profond. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé. Comme le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Cependant, elle se mit soudainement à sourire en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda froidement le sorcier.  
Cette fille commançait déjà à l'énerver. Il lui semblait qu'elle allait être encore plus arrogante que les autres élèves.  
-Vous m'avez rendu mon regard. J'aime bien quand les gens me déteste. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
L'homme leva un sourcil sous la surprise. Néanmoins, il se resaisit et se leva.  
-Je vais vous montrer où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentards. Tâchez de vous souvenir du chemin et de vous débrouiller pour le reste. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? lui demanda t-il en la regardant d'un air las.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et le suivit. Le professeur Rogue avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs aisni que des yeux noirs et froids. Personnellement, elle préférait ce type de personne car elle était sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas la déranger au moins.  
Elle suivit distraitement le dédale de couloir en soupirant de temps en temps. Serait-ce toujours aussi long ?  
-Quels sont vos nom et prénom ?  
Elle sursauta avant de comprendre que c'était le professeur qui lui parlait.  
-Lorlana Karinial. lâcha la jeune femme en jetant un oeil à un tableau.  
Elle continuait d'avancer en même temps et ne vit pas que le professeur s'était arrêté. Lorlana le percuta et manqua tomber en arrière.  
Rogue la regardait d'un air las et renfrogné. Elle s'excusa poliment en détournant le regard sur le sol.  
-Voici la salle commune de Serpentard. Il est, bien entendu, interdit de crier, de faire des duels et de laisser traîner ses affaires n'importe où. fit le sorcier d'une voix monotone et cassante.  
Lorlana opina du chef et son professeur principal disparu. Elle se dirigea vers sa valise qui se trouvait allonger sur le sol. Apparemment, personne n'avait touché à ses affaires.  
Un jeune homme blond, flanqué de deux autres garçons un peu gros, vint jusqu'à elle. Il arborait un sourire narquois et ses yeux brillaient de malice. _Je sens que je vais me faire emmerder à coup sûr !_ pensa t-elle avec exaspération.  
-Tiens tiens ! Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ? A peine arrivée que tu te fais déjà remarquer ! Rentrer dans le professeur ! C'est pas glorieux tout ça !  
-Regarde-toi dans un miroir avant de parler. Tes deux potes te suivent aussi pour te la tenir quand tu vas pisser ?! rétorqua t-elle avec un regard noir.  
Elle le détestait déjà. Ce petit arrogant imbécile. Le garçon lui jeta un regard haineux et tourna les talons, ne trouvant rien à redire.  
La jeune femme soupira et fit léviter sa valise en se dirigeant vers le dortoir. Elle choisit un lit et se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant une autre fois.  
-Les garçons c'est l'autre porte. siffla une fille en riant.  
-Tant mieux parce que vu comme ils sont aimables, je ne les aurai pas supportés.  
La fille fronça les sourcils quand elle comprit que sa blague était tombé à l'eau. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit.  
-Enfin seule. murmura Lorlana en fermant les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela devait bien faire un mois qu'elle avait commencé les cours. Et pourtant, toujours aucun ami. Lorlana ne s'en plaignait, bien que, parfois, elle se sente terriblement seule.  
La sonnerie retentit et elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse pour aller lire dans un coin. Les cours étaient finis et elle savait que Drago et ses larbins, bien qu'ils soient en cinquième année, chercheraient à lui pourrir la vie. Encore avait-elle de la chance dans le sens où les autres élèves de Poudlard, y comprit de sa maison, l'ignoraient purement et simplement.  
Lorlana tourna à un angle et se plaqua contre le mur. Elle attendit quelques secondes et se pencha pour voir, avec soulagement, tous les élèves de sa maison se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. La jeune femme se glissa dans les couloir opposé à eux. Elle aperçut sa place préféré au loin et son coeur se gonfla de joie. Elle accéléra l'allure er finit vite par se retrouver sous son arbre. Enfin, pas "son" arbre puisque c'était la propriété de l'école.  
Lorlana s'assit et soupira d'aise.  
-Alors c'est là que tu aimes te cacher ?  
Elle sursauta et dégaina sa baguette.  
-Drago ! carcha t-elle de dégoût.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? rit-il en s'approchant, la baguette dans sa direction.  
-Peur de toi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu me fais penser à un gamin idiot et pleurnichard ! s'écria t-elle en éclatant de rire.  
-Tu vas le regretter ! Stupéfix ! cria t-il avec rage.  
-Protégo !  
Le combat qui suivit fut farouche et impressionnant. Drago, même s'il était moins puissant qu'elle, se battait bien. Cependant, Lorlana avait l'avantage de connaître plus de sort de combat mais surtout de mieux les maîtriser. Son ancien professeur l'avait poussé à bout tous les soirs pour développer ses capacités. En outre, elle pouvait lancer quelques sorts sans en prononcer le nom. La jeune femme leva donc sa baguette sans prévenir er Drago tomba immobile sur le sol.  
-Ne me provoque plus ou je devrais en parler au professeur Rogue. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de me voir.  
-En effet.

Rogue vit la jeune femme se figer avant de se retourner lentement. Son visage reflétait son appréhension et sa colère. Le professeur parla d'une voix puissante et autoritaire.  
"Malfoy : deux heures de retenue. Karinial : deux heures de retenue _immédiate_.  
-Quoi ?! s'écria t-elle choquée. Mais c'est Drago qui...  
-Chut ! Pas un mot de plus. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. fit Severus exaspéré avant de lancer le contre-sort du pétrificus totalus.  
Malfoy se leva et fit un petit sourire narquois avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Rogue lui avait donné une recette extrêmement difficile de potion à faire. Et, tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas réussie, elle ne partirait pas. Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et le professeur de potion leva le nez de son livre. La jeune femme s'était reculée à temps mais avait raté, encore une fois, sa potion. Elle soupira et se remit au travail. Il décida de l'observer.

-Ne remuez pas aussi rapidement sinon la potion ne sera jamais bonne.  
Lorlana sursauta et se retourna à demi, exécutant moins rapidement son remuage.  
"C'est mieux. Maintenant, écrasez les grains avant d'insérer doucement le jus.  
Elle parvint, grâce aux conseils de son professeur, à faire une potion acceptable et il la libéra. Mais, alors que Rogue allait partir dans un couloir, elle le rattrapa et l'arrêta.

Rogue regarda son élève qui semblait nerveuse.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le maître des potions d'un air las.  
-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ? fit-elle.  
Le professeur resta coi quelques instants. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question à vrai dire. Il reprit son flegme habituel et dit :  
-Je ne souhaitais pas passer la nuit à vous regarder échouer.  
-Ah... Et bien... merci de votre aide alors. Au revoir.  
Elle trotina dans le sens opposé à lui et disparue du couloir. Severus resta immobile un instant. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait aidé. C'était peut-être de voir sa mine triste face à ses échecs successifs ? Il haussa les épaules et partit.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorlana se réveilla et jeta un regard aux autres lits. Les filles dormaient encore, elle allait pouvoir se préparer tranquilement. Sa classe avait cours de potion pendant toute la matinée et, à la fin de l'après-midi, un cours de métamorphose d'une heure.  
La jeune femme s'était dit qu'elle ne ferait plus attention aux railleries de Drago désormais, qu'elle serait plus studieuse. Cependant, quelque chose la turlupinait encore. Hier, Rogue lui avait raconté qu'il l'vaiat aidé parce qu'il ne voulait pas attendre toute la nuit. Lorlana n'y croyait pas. _Il m'aurrait plutôt renvoyer dans ma chambre sans que j'ai fini, avec des lignes à copier._ pensa t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours.  
Elle arriva devant la porte et s'assit juste à côté, sur le sol. La jeune femme sortit un livre et le lut. Au bout de quelques pages, elle entendit des bruits de pas et releva les yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir le professeur Rogue, une pile de livres dans les bras, venant jusqu'à elle. Il n'était pas si matinal d'habitude. Elle vit son regard froid lui tomber dessus tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha plus près.  
-Je peux vous aider ?  
-Si vous y tenez. lâcha t-il en lui transmettant les tomes volumineux.  
Sévrus put ouvrir la porte et il reprit les livres dans ses bras. Les faire léviter aurait été simple mais la jeune femme semblait tant vouloir l'aider. Il entra et fit un signe de tête à la fille pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer.  
Il s'assit à son bureau en poussant un petit soupir. Ensuite, le sorcier jeta un oeil à son élève : elle avait repris sa lecture et ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il réalisa que si elle se trouvait là, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner.  
-J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas passé à la grande salle ?  
-Non. affirma t-elle. Je n'y suis pas allée.  
-Pourquoi ? la questionna t-il.  
Severus se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi, lui, avait-il posé cette question ? Elle le regardait ahuris. Au lieu de la pique auquelle il s'attendait, la jeune fille répondit en bredouillant.  
-Je... je n'avais pas... faim.  
-Dites plutôt que vous voulez esquivez les autres. rétorqua Rogue en fronçant les sourcils de colère.  
-Pff... oui et alors ?! fit-elle d'un ton sec, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Le sorcier savait un peu ce qu'elle vivait. Quand il avait été jeune, les autres le persécutaient aussi. Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim. La journée de la classe allait être chargée, entre son cours et celui de métamorphose.  
Rogue poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se leva et vint déposer une pomme devant son élève.

Lorlana lui jeta un regard abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle comprit et manqua s'étrangler de surprise : Rogue était compatissant. Il attendait en lui jetant des appuyées.  
-Me... merci ! Mais vous... vous ne vouliez pas la manger ? demanda t-elle confuse.  
-Si mais vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Mangez avant que les autres arrivent.  
La jeune femme s'exécuta et sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Son ventre ne se mettrait pas à gargouiller au milieu du cours. Elle vit le professeur retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau et trifouiller dans des flacons. Des élèves se mirent à arriver tandis qu'elle finissait le fruit. Le cours allait pouvoir commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus, tout en marchant, repensait à la jeune femme. Elle avait beau être plus âgée qu'une sizième année, elle paraissait terrorisée par les autres... non plutôt exaspérée en fait. Rogue ressentit soudain une bouffée de compassion pour Lorlana.  
La jeune fille devait supporter les brimades de certains élèves alors que d'autres auraient put l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur un soutient familial. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que ses parents étaient morts, tués par un sorcier avide de pouvoir. La scène s'était déroulée sous les yeux de la fille apeurée, qui avait 10 ans à l'époque. Elle avait ensuite vécu avec un de ses professeurs premiers de magie qui avait essayé d'abuser d'elle. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait voulu ne plus devenir une sorcière. Par conséquent, elle avait pris deux ans de retard sur ceux de sa génération.  
Rogue avait alors demandé pourquoi, finalement, elle avait choisi de continuer la magie. Le directeur avait répondu qu'un sorcier (aimable celui-là) lui avait redonné le goût de la magie, bien qu'il ait été très exigeant. C'était un sorcier qui l'avait surtout entraîné à la magie de combat. Pratique, au moins, pour se défendre.  
Alors qu'il tentait d'essayer de ne plus penser à elle, de se concentrer sur autre chose, le sorcier entendit des bruits derrière lui et il se retourna. Lorlana se tenait debout près de lui avec un grand sourire. Elle cachait également quelque chose derrière son dos. Elle le lui tendit.  
-Tenez professeur. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je tenais à vous remercier pour ce matin et... encore m'excuser de vous avoir pris votre casse-croûte.  
Rogue prit le sachet de caramels et lui sourit vaguement.  
-Ce n'était pas la peine.  
-Oh si ! C'est moi qui les ai fait en plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis meilleure cuisinière que sorcière. rit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle rajouta :  
"Du coup, je penserais à prendre une pomme maintenant le matin.  
-Ce sera mieux que de rien manger en effet. répondit le professeur en cachant son sourire.  
Il y eut un petit blanc et la jeune femme prit congé. Severus la regarda s'éloigner en courant et il ne put contenir plus longtemps ce rictus admiratif qui lui châtouillait les lèvres. Elle avait réussi à tenir bon toutes ces années et faisait encore face aux moqueries des autres élèves. Severus commençait à bien l'aimer cette fille. Il jeta un oeil au paquet de bonbons et en prit un. Il avait un bon goût et était tendre. Le professeur en prit un autre et s'en alla à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Les cours passaient les uns après les autres et Lorlana se voyait progresser à une vitesse folle. Surtout en potion à vrai dire. La jeune femme s'était épris de son professeur et adorait discuter de tout et de rien avec Severus. Il paraissait lui aussi apprécier ces moments bien qu'il ne partage, sans doute, pas ses sentiments. Elle soupira : elle avait beau se sentir très proche de lui et le considérer comme son seul ami, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais rien de plus.  
Néanmoins, alors que noël approchait à grand pas, elle lui avait demandé :  
-Severus ?  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Tu veux venir faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ? le questionna t-elle d'une voix minuscule.  
Elle avait peur qu'il réponde par la négative, trop occupé par ses cours.  
-Mais... on risque de nous voir non ? Les gens pourraient se faire de fausses idées. répondit-il la mine anxieuse.  
Lorlana sourit le moins tristement possible et lui fit signe de la suivre.  
-Je connais un endroit où personne ne viendra nous déranger. Suis-moi ! murmura t-elle avant de s'élancer avec grâce et discrétion dans le couloir.

Severus la suivait le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible mais elle était bien plus habile que lui. Elle avait un petit sourire espiègle mais... quelque chose clochait. La jeune femme semblait encore plus triste que d'ordinaire. Il devait s'être passé un truc grave. Il devait lui demander.  
Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'arbre et Rogue souffla un instant de se tourner vers elle. Lorlana ne semblait nullement épuisée. Ils étaient au bord du lac noir, sous l'arbre où elle abait battu Drago une fois. C'était son coin préféré à lui aussi.  
-Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire Lorlana.  
Elle se figea et lui jeta un regard incompréhensif.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. mentit-elle.  
-Moi je suis sûre que si.  
Elle fit la moue et se détourna de lui.  
"Tu peux tout me dire Lorlana. Nous sommes amis non ?  
-Justement, c'est parce que je ne veux pas briser notre amitié que je ne peux pas te le dire.  
Severus fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le bras. Elle voulut se dégager et il put voir des larmes dans ses yeux.  
-Lorlana, je t'en supplie. Dis-le moi !  
Elle réfléchit un instant et soupira avant de le regarder.  
-D'accord, je vais te le dire. En fait,... ça fait depuis longtemps déjà... mais je... Severus c'est difficile à dire ! S'il te plaît !  
-J'ai besoin de savoir Lorlana. C'est grave ?  
Elle hocha la tête et Rogue sentit une vague d'inquiétude le submerger. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à son amie, sa brave Lorlana ?

Lorlana avait tourné la tête, ne voulant pas savoir ni deviner ce que pouvait penser son professeur. Cependant, quand elle sentit ses mains se deserrer, elle le regarda de nouveau. Son coeur rata un battement. Rogue lui lançait des regards inquiets et ne disait pas un mot. Il fallait qu'elle continue, au point où elle en était.  
-Je t'aime Severus. Depuis longtemps, quand je te vois, mon coeur bats bien plus vite et je ne peux te sortir de mes pensées ! s'écria t-elle en lâchant quelques larmes.  
La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de son ami. _Et voilà, c'est la fin d'une belle amitié. J'aurais au moins passé de très bons moments avec lui._ soupira t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit.  
Le sorcier se pencha sur elle et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Lorlana sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser mais pas de dégoût ni de peur. Elle était simplement heureuse. Ella agrippa le cou de Severus et l'attira plus fort vers elle. Ils finirent par se détacher et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
-Lorlana. Je ne voulais pas te l'avouer moi non plus mais... je t'aime également. fit-il dans un souffle.  
"Comment va t-on faire ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer mais je sais qu'entre une élève et un professeur, c'est interdit.  
-Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir non ?  
-Oui mais, je... bégaya t-il. Je dois avoir douze ans de plus que toi.

Rogue vit son amoureuse rire doucement et elle lui rétorqua :  
-Il y a des siècles, une fille de 13 ans aurait épousé un homme six fois plus vieux qu'elle !  
Le sorcier voulut lui répondre mais, en son fort intérieur, lui aussi était de cet avis. Cela c'était fait il y a longtemps et la différence d'âge était autrement plus importante.  
-Alors... tu veux... tu veux bien être avec moi ? demanda t-il en rougissant.  
Elle approuva en se collant à lui, posant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent collés un moment avant de décider de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient là. Leur bonhomme de neige !  
Severus sourit devant le regard scintillant de la jeune femme. Elle semblait émerveillé par leur bonhomme de neige. Son écharpe flottait doucement dans le vent et son manteau la rendait si mignone ! Il ne put s'empêcher de se glisser jusqu'à elle et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit et frissona.  
-J'ai l'impression que tu as froid. fit-il.  
-Hmm, un peu.  
Le sorcier voulut enlever son manteau pour lui donner mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. La sorcière se glissa dans ses bras et enfoui son nez dans ses vêtements. Il sentit sentit son coeur rater un battement tandis que ses joues rosissaient.

Lorlana releva doucement la tête et scrutta le visage du sorcier : il était rouge comme une tomate. Elle eut un petit rire et il lui fit un sourire craquant. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant un long moment avant de s'arrêter. Il vint ensuite poser sa tête contre la sienne et il poussa un petit soupir.  
-Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à te résister devant tout le monde. Comment pourrais-je rester calme et ne pas te sourire quand tu passes ? murmura t-il avec douceur.  
-Oh Severus ! Tu es trop mignon ! Moi aussi comment pourrais-je résister à ton air renfrogné dans les couloirs ?! rit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Les deux amants restèrent blottis ainsi pendant un moment encore. Ensuite, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent séparément jusqu'au château.


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue s'assit à la table de la grande salle en affichant son flegme habituel. Les vacances de noël étaient terminées et les élèves revenus. Le sorcier manqua pousser un soupir en se souvenant de la déclaration de Lorlana. Ils n'avaient pas pu se revoir depuis le jour où ils avaient fait un bonhomme de neige. Severus mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir mais ils avaient chacun beaucoup de travail et ça l'aurait foutu mal s'il se présentait comme ça dans la salle commune des Serpentards ! Ils devaient rester prudent parce que si on les attrapait, ils étaient finis. L'un comme l'autre.  
Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (la bonne femme en rose là, j'ai oublié son nom, ah si !), Dolores Ombrage, s'assit à côté de lui. Il manqua de grogner quand il fut éblouhi par ses fichus habits rose bonbon ! Cependant, il se retint quand il remarqua qu'elle regardait Lorlana.  
-Une jeune fille bien discrète ! Même dans mes cours ! Elle est douée pourtant. Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-En effet. répondit-il d'un ton neutre.  
Elle l'énervait déjà l'autre !  
-Je me demandais comment cela se faisait. N'avez-vous pas une idée ? Vu que vous êtes son professeur principale bien sûr. glissa t-elle avec un regard appuyé.  
 _Se pourrait-il que cette..._ truie _sache ce qu'il y a entre nous ? Si c'est le cas, elle ne va pas nous lâcher avant d'avoir une preuve concrète._ pensa t-il avec rage.  
-Je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer des informations privées sur mes élèves. lança Severus d'un ton coupant.  
-Allons allons ! Je ne peux pas vous en blâmer mais j'ai _besoin_ de savoir qu'elle relation elle entretien avec ses camarades et les _professeurs_. siffla t-elle avec autorité.  
Le sorcier se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard indiquant qu'il ne parlerait pas. La femme perdit son sourire et se leva pour aller discuter avec Rusard. _Alors ce serait ce crakmole qui lui aurait parlé de nous ? Non, nous nous sommes assurés que personne ne nous voit._ Il se rembrunit et détourna le regard pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupsçons.

Lorlana se trouvait dans sa chambre quand elle reçut un message de Severus. Ils s'envoyaient un oiseau de temps en temps pour communiquer, en plus d'utilisé un code spécial. Elle déroula le parchemin et fut surprise de voir que son amant avait crypté le message. Elle lut :

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je sais que tu dois trouver ce message singulier. Cependant, nous n'avons plus d'autres choix désormais que de s'écrire ainsi. Ombrage et Rusard semble, peut-être, connaître notre relation. J'ai l'espoir qu'ils n'aient rien vu ou, au pire, qu'ils croient simplement que nous sommes amis. Toutefois, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils vont nous concocter et te suggères de faire encore plus atttention qu'avant. Sans paraître trop suspecte évidemment._  
 _Je dois te laisser mais sache que je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Inutile de répondre à cette lettre, à part si tu as une chose urgente à me faire part._

 _Severus_

La jeune femme referma le papier et le rangea précautionneusement dans ses vêtements (ceux qu'elle porte). Elle se prit ensuite la tête dans les mains. Rusard et Ombrage les surveillaient ! Ils ne se voyaient déjà pas beaucoup mais maintenant ils devraient faire attention même pendant les cours ! Elle soupira de désespoir et tourna la tête vers l'oiseau. Soudain, une idée effleura son esprit : et si Ombrage faisait aussi surveillé les oiseaux ? Elle devait sûrement avoir trouver leur message et essayer de le décrypter ! Il fallait qu'elle en parle _personnellement_ à Severus ! Mais comment ne pas attirer l'attention ?  
Lorlana haussa les épaules et sortit. _Je verrais bien. Pour l'instant, je dois me calmer et aligner mes pensées de sorte à être claire, concise et rapide avec Severus !_ Une fois cela fait, elle déambula d'abord dans les couloirs sans but. Pour brouiller encore un peu les pistes, elle se mit à lire, assise dans un petit coin. La jeune femme progressait petit à petit, patiente.  
Finalement, elle parvint à rejoindre le bureau du professeur et frappa à sa porte. Rogue lui ouvrit et la fit entrer. Elle savait qu'il avait contrôlé ses émotions en ouvrant car Lorlana le sentait paniqué.  
-Que fais-tu ici ?! souffla t-il avec empressement.  
-Je sais, j'ai eu ta lettre. Le problème c'est qu'Ombrage doit sûrement faire surveiller _tout_ les oiseaux ! répondit-elle en un murmure.  
-Hmm. C'est vrai que, même si on utilise un code, ça reste un problème. acquiesça t-il.  
-Comment on va faire ? fit-elle en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux.

Severus vit Lorlana se mettre à pleurer en silence et il la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et essuya doucement les larmes de son amante. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et se colla à son torse. Ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais, n'ayant pas put le faire depuis longtemps.  
-Il faudrait qu'on invente un sort pour se rendre invisible. rit doucement la jeune femme.  
Rogue ouvrit des yeux ronds et sa bouche forma un demi sourire.  
"Quoi ? Un tel sort existe et j'en ai jamais entendu parler ?  
-Je ne sais pas si ça existe mais... on pourrait peut-être se métamorphoser en animal. Discret bien sûr.  
-Pas mal ! siffla t-elle époustoufler.  
Le sorcier fit un sourire fier et bomba légèrement le torse. Lorlana déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de récompense. Il la plaqua contre son corps et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle eut un petit gémissement de plaisir et lui fit un grand sourire.  
-Il faut encore qu'on choisisse en quels animaux on va se transformer. Et, j'y pense, on pourrait rechanger sur place. lâcha t-elle tout en lui caressant la joue.  
-De quels animaux sais-tu prendre la forme ?  
-Tous, mais certains, comme le lion et le tigre par exemple, sont un peu plus durs à prendre. Mais on va pas prendre ce type de forme j'imagine.  
-D'accord. Alors que dirais-tu d'un petit oiseau ? On verra ensuite.  
-Oui. On commence quand ? demanda t-elle avec impatience.  
-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?


	7. Chapter 7

Severus se blottit contre elle. Ils avaient passé un doux moment, un moment qu'on oubliais jamais. La jeune femme, toujours transformée en oiseau, comme lui, gazouilla joyeusement en frottant son bec au sien. Même en oiseau elle était terriblement mignonne. Il ne parvenait pas à lui résister. Cependant, il fallait qu'il retourne travailler et qu'elle apprenne ses cours.  
Il poussa un soupir d'oiseau et frotta une nouvelle fois son bec au sien. Mais, cette fois, c'était pour se dire au revoir. Ils s'envolèrent chacun d'un côté et prirent la direction de leurs appartements respectifs. Evidemment, avant de se transformer la première fois pour partir batifoler, ils étaient sortis de son bureau. Ils avaient été dans un coin tranquille, chacun de leur côté. Comme ils faisaient si peu souvent maintenant.  
Severus attérit dans son bureau et se métamorphosa. Il jeta un dernier regard par la fenêtre, nostalgique déjà, de ce moment passé ensemble. Puis, il prit sa plume, ses étiquettes et se remit à écrire des noms de potions dessus.

Lorlana se posa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et inspecta chaque recoin pour être sûr qu'on ne la voie pas se retransformer. Personne. C'était nickel alors ! Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit et ouvrit ses livres de magie. Il fallait qu'elle révise, encore une fois, pour ses buses. Ca portait bien son nom ces trucs là. C'était inutile et elle le savait. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme avait demandé son ancien livre de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM on va dire) à son amant. Il avait également proposé de lui dispenser des cours pour certains chapitre, plus durs à comprendre. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté. Maintenant, elle avait de l'avance sur les autres ! Un an ! Plus aucun retard en magie !  
La sorcière soupira et referma le livre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait que tout ces examens étaient vains... mais aussi à Rogue. Si seulement ils avaient plusieurs moyens de se contacter ! Toujours utiliser les messages pour se voir pourrait s'avérer problématique à la longue. De plus, essayer de lui parler après les cours devenait douteux aux yeux de certains maintenant. Pourtant, elle parlait aussi avec les autres professeurs de temps en temps. Elle n'était quand même pas autant coller à Severus !... Si ?  
Lorlana ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Pour l'instant, elle devait arrêté de penser à son amant et se mettre au travail. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers son livre, une élève frappa à la porte.  
-Entrez !  
-C'est moi. Désolé de te déranger en plein travail mais Ombrage veut t'interroger. Tu sais avec ses décrets idiots là. fit une fille.  
C'était une certaine Tamaëlle. Elle n'était pas particulièrement méchante ni gentille. Elle faisait simplement ce qu'elle avait à faire avec elle, sans la traiter de tout les noms et sans mentir. Une denrée rare que les autres n'employaient pas... La vérité... Du moins, pas avec elle.  
-D'accord, je vais y aller. Merci Tamaëlle !


	8. Chapter 8

Ombrage lui ordonna de s'asseoir et lui refila une tasse de thé. _Bon sang ! Comment je vais faire pour ne pas le boire ?!_  
-Pardon mais je ne bois pas de thé madame.  
-Allons une tasse ne vous fera pas de mal jeune fille. Pour me faire plaisir. répondit la bonnefemme rose.  
 _Ouai ouai compte là-dessus abru***._ Soudain, une idée lui vint.  
-Pour vous faire plaisir alors.  
Et elle en avala une grande gorgée. La jeune femme reposa ensuite la tasse et fixa la professeur de DCFM.  
-Bien. Quels rapports entretiens-tu avec les élèves ?  
-Je n'ai pas d'amis et la plupart m'ignorent. Il n'y a que Drago Malfoy et ses deux amis qui venaient m'embêter. C'est tout.  
-Je vois. Et avec les professeurs ?  
-Ben... Je leur parle souvent après les cours. Mais rien de plus.  
-Rien de plus ? Vous voulez dire que ceux qui disent que vous _côtoyer_ un des professeurs est faux ?  
-Qui a dis-ça ? fit-elle en grimaçant.  
-Peu importe. _Répondez_. siffla Ombrage avec colère.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi ils parlent. Je parle autant avec tout les professeurs.  
-Et avec Rogue ?!  
-Avec le professeur Rogue... Je le considère comme un ami et j'adore passer du temps aevc lui mais je doute que ce soit réciproque. gémit-elle doucement.  
La femme parut douter un instant mais elle considéra vite sa réponse comme la vérité. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas mentir non ?  
-Bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Appelez-moi et ses amis en passant.  
-Oui madame.  
Lorlana sortit tranquilement et fit ce qu'Ombrage lui avait demandé. Une fois terminé. Elle alla voir Rogue.

Severus entendit qu'on toquait à la porte et il l'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Lorlana, un sourire triste sur le visage.  
-Que t'arrive t-il ? demanda le sorcier, inquiet devant son expression.  
-Ombrage m'a interrogé, elle m'a fait boire son thé.  
-Oh non...  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne l'ai pas bu.  
Severus la regarda en haussant un sourcil.  
-Mais tu as dit que... commença t-il.  
Il vit la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche. L'homme dut retenir un cri d'horreur.  
-Comment t'es-tu brûler ?!  
-J'ai fait s'évaporer le thé dans ma bouche avec un sort de feu. Mais je... lui expliqua Lorlana avec les larmes aux yeux.  
-Chut ! Je vais m'en occuper. murmura t-il tendrement en sortant sa baguette.  
Il soigna la blessure de son amante comme il put. Cependant, sa bouche restait douloureuse. Severus passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un tout petit sourire et se colla contre son torse. Ils avaient eu chaud. Rogue conduisit ensuite Lorlana à l'infirmerie en disant qu'elle s'était brûler avec le thé d'Ombrage. Evidemment, on le crut même si on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. La jeune sorcière fut laisser ici, aux soins de Madame Pommefraîche (c'est comme ça qu'on l'écrit ?) et Rogue retourna dans son bureau. Sa mine était sombre et une colère sourde brûlait en lui. Sa petite Lorlana avait dû se brûler la bouche pour ne pas les trahir... et tout ça, à cause d'Ombrage !  
Severus frappa du poing sur son bureau et des papiers volèrent en tout sens. Il grogna d'énervement et se baissa. Il fallait qu'il arrête de mettre le bazar dans son bureau et s'énerver contre cette truie ne serait pas constructif. Il fallait trouver un moyen de lui faire perdre pour de bon son autorité.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue ouvrit la porte et la prof de DCFM fit son entrée. Elle se dirigea vers un fauteuil mais ne s'assit pas. Le professeur referma la porte et s'assit à son bureau. Ombrage ne le quitta pas des yeux.  
-Que voulez-vous ?  
-J'aimerais que vous fassiez fouiller le dortoir des Griffondors de sixième année.  
-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda t-il en grinçant légèrement des dents.  
Ce genre de chose, c'était à Rusard qu'on le demandait ! Pas à lui bon sang ! Severus ne retenait son mépris pour elle et elle le lui rendait bien.  
-Je soupsonne des élèves de détenir des produits illégaux, interdits par le Ministère.  
-Pourquoi ne pas demander au professeur McGonagale ?  
-Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas le faire. lâcha Ombrage en croisant les bras.  
"Et Rusard non plus.  
-Je ne suis pas plus habilité qu'eux à ce genre de... besogne. rétorqua t-il en se levant.  
Il lui indiqua la porte et la bonnefemme en rose sortit, non sans montrer sa colère. Le sorcier attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour rire doucement. Apparemment, les frères Weasley avait des projets pour elle. Il pourrait peut-être les encouragers discrètement ? Rogue hocha la tête avant de faire convoquer les deux jeunes hommes dans son bureau.  
Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, étonnés de se faire convoquer alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.  
-Monsieur Rogue ?  
-Un professeur m'a rapporté que vous déteniez certains produits interdits. Est-ce la vérité ? commença t-il de son ton habituellement cassant.  
-En fai...  
-Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir tout compte fait. Mais assurez-vous d'écouler votre stock avant les examens de fin d'année. Il serait _fâcheux_ , vraiment, que cela vienne _perturber_ ces _examens_.  
Severus avait bien insister sur ses mots. Les frères Weasley hochèrent la tête et il les fit sortir de son bureau. Ensuite, il se colla à la porte et écouta.  
-C'est moi ou Rogue veut qu'on fasse exploser nos feux d'artifices pendant les exams ?! s'écria Fred à mi-voix.  
-Je crois bien que oui ! fit Georges sur un ton enjoué.  
L'homme, caché derrière la porte, fit un grand sourire. Son plan prenait un peu plus forme chaque seconde ! Maintenant, prévenir Lorlana de ce qu'il allait se passer.

Lorlana était allongé, depuis deux jours déjà, dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle avait parfois l'impression de sentir encore la brûlure de son sortillège contre son palais et sa langue. Pourtant, l'infirmière lui disait que ses cloques guérissaient bien. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et elle tourna la tête vers la porte. Severus ouvrit et aborda un sourire craquant. Il portait la même robe que d'habitude mais elle semblait resplendire aujourd'hui.  
-Severus ! souffla t-elle heureuse.  
-Mon amour... murmura t-il en guise de salut.  
Il l'embrassa et passa une main sur sa joue.  
"Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?  
-J'ai encore l'impression d'être brûlée mais l'infirmière dit que ça guérit. fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
"Et toi mon oiseau chanteur ?  
-Je vais très bien. J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
-Oh ?  
Le sorcier susurra doucement à son oreille. Un large sourire ne tarda pas à orner les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
-Bon sang ! C'est sérieux... tu es _sûr_ qu'ils vont le faire ?  
-Sûr sûr sûr sûr.  
-Oh c'est super mon Severus ! On pourra peut-être se voir ?  
-Pas peut-être. Nous nous verrons un point c'est tout !


	10. Chapter 10

Severus vit que la fête des Weasley avait commencé et il se précipita à l'infirmerie. Lorlana ne se trouvait pas dans son lit.  
-Que...  
Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et il se retourna d'un coup. Son amour se tenait devant lui, ses mains caressant lentement ses joues et passant dans ses cheveux. Le sorcier sourit et l'attira doucement au creux de ses bras.  
"Ah tu es là ! J'ai eu si peur qu'on t'est emmené ailleurs !  
-Jamais je ne les aurai laisser faire !  
Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, mêlant leur souffle, leur corps et leur désir. Soudain, Rogue se baissa et, la main toujours dans celle de son amante, lui demanda :  
-Lorlana Karinial, sorcière maintenant aguérie, jeune femme belle et intelligente. Veux-tu m'épouser mon amour ?  
-Oui je le veux.  
Le sorcier se releva et se fut au tour de sa future femme de se mettre à genoux.  
-Severus Rogue, sorcier depuis longtemps aguéri, mais toujours jeune, beau et intelligent. Veux-tu m'épouser mon amour, mon oiseau chanteur ?  
-Oui je le veux. fit-il dans un sourire.  
Il la releva avec délicatesse et caressa son dos avec sa main. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. D'abord doucement, ensuite avec plus de passions et de force. Enfin, ils se séparèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie.  
-Tu voudrais qu'on aille se faire une petite balade dehors ? demanda Rogue avec timidité  
-Avec plaisir mon Severus. répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorlana et Severus, après leur mariage secret, étaient effectivement allés se balader par cette belle journée. Le sorcier l'avait, par la suite, aidé à faire ses valises. Elle ne pouvait rester ici. De tout façon, elle avait largement atteint le niveau requis pour une sorcière de son âge et pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. La jeune femme irait habiter chez Severus. Elle l'attendrait chez lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils se jurèrent de toujours rester ensemble. Dans la vie comme dans la mort.  
L'année d'après, Rogue revenait à chaque vacances. Il devait s'occuper d'une femme enceinte au début. Mais, après, ce fut d'une femme toujours heureuse et d'un joli petit garçon ainsi qu'une petite fille dont il avait à s'occuper. Et rien au monde, pas même le seigneur des ténébres, ne l'empêcheraient de les revoir.


End file.
